


【東離劍遊紀】短文-01-《西幽啖劍小隊日常1》

by kitestory



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇東離劍遊紀同人文（歡樂向）◇無CP◇西幽啖劍小隊三人組。◇十年前在西幽時期，殤約29~31歲，天命22歲，浪19歲。◇寫於2020-03-03





	【東離劍遊紀】短文-01-《西幽啖劍小隊日常1》

天命看著前面橘髮青年的背影，長長的三股麻花辮隨著對方行進的步伐左右搖擺。  
天命喚，「吶不患。」  
「嗯？」前面的殤不患微微回頭。  
天命：「我們三人好不容易組成一個小隊了，你不覺得我們應該弄個團隊象徵來增加點夥伴間羈絆之類的感覺嗎？」  
殤不患沉吟，看了一眼浪巫謠，覺得這對從小就缺少歸屬感的樂師或許有益，「聽起來是個好主意，你有什麼好點子嗎？」  
女子稍稍歪頭，「說來……我跟巫謠都會樂器，就差你了呢。」  
聆牙插嘴，「哇這個提議好，不患哥哥看起來很需要被藝術熏陶一下！」揶揄的語氣充滿等著看好戲的意圖。

殤不患擺擺手，「哎學樂器什麼的，別為難粗手粗腳的武人了，拜託換個沒技術含量的我也能做到的事。」  
聞言，天命表情彷彿亮了起來，「太好了，就等你這句話呢。」說著便開心地掏出懷裡的銀梳，「我有綁一條麻花辮，巫謠有綁三股——」側頭笑著詢問青年，「你覺得我們幫不患綁幾個麻花辮才好？」  
「慢、慢著……！」向來沉穩的男人頓時磕巴了起來。

樂師視線向上思索片刻，淡淡地回了句，「……兩條？」  
在聆牙的爆笑聲中，殤不患一邊閃躲天命伸來撈他頭髮的手，邊對浪巫謠嚷嚷「這種事就不用認真回答啦！」  
於通往下個城鎮的官道上，落下陣陣打鬧嬉笑。

-fin.

Thunderbolt Fantasy  
Syou FuKan & Rou FuYou & Mutsu TenMe  
By Riko  
20200303

**Author's Note:**

> 好想看綁了左右各一麻花辮的太歲（。  
> ※後來經同好提醒才發現，最後雙辮子的角色被天工詭匠拿去了Σ(っ °Д °;)っ


End file.
